Farm Girl
by Sage of Light
Summary: While people mature and time passes,even when minupulated under mysterious circumstances,some things always remain the same.(L+M)


Author's Notes:Well,i'm taking my fiction into a bit of a different direction.I'm doing a Romance story this time :-*.For those of you who know my previous work,The Legend of Zelda:Shadow of Link,you may notice that the story's on a bit of a hiadus.I haven't dropped the story,don't worry aboot that,it's just that i've been quite busy,and it seems as though I just don't have the time to keep with it.It will not be discontinued though,and someday I will back to it.But until then,here's a gushy romance that I hereby feed to the hungry masses! I hope to make this different than all of those other cookie cutter L+M romance stories that are basically---Link saves the ranch,Link loves the girl,Link marries the girl,the end.  
  
Bump,bump,bump.The sound of a heart beating.Bu-bump,bu-bump,bu-bump.The sound of a heart beating fast.The sound of Link's heart beating fast.He was running through the small crevase near the Lost Woods bridge,it seemed to be a sort of semi-forest he was running through.Some way back,he had seen a sign that said "Nearing Hyrule Field".What Hyrule Field was,Link could only guess.All he knew was that he was to go to Hyrule Castle,as it was the Great Deku Tree's last whim.But that's not why he was running.......  
  
"I hope you'll return to the forest someday".Those were the last words he had heard from his trusted friend Saria.In such an importantly emotional moment,he had simply run away like some cowardice chicken.Without even saying a word,no good-byes,no "see you laters", he had just ran.And it was all Link had been thinking about since it had happened.After running for a good fifteen minutes,Link finally tired out and sat down on the forest floor.He was huffing and puffing,and looked as though he had just ran away from a demon.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!? How could you just leave Saria like that"? Navi lashed out as she swooped out from under Link's hat."I.....I don't know",Link replied,still gasping for air."Psh,you are such a child.Running away from emotions as if they were the boogey man.You seriously need to grow up,i'm telling ya". "Well,I am only ten you know",Link said,trying to drive off the subject."Oh please,that's no excuse.Emotions or not,you don't just run away from a lady without saying goodbye.It's horribly rude you know",Navi said."You think I should go back"?Asked Link whole-heartedly."Nah,it's a bit too late.Besides,when somebody gives you a task on their deathbed,it's usually a fairly urgent and important little errand they've given you",Navi replied."True",Link simply said.  
  
"Hmmm,it seems to be just about sunset.You think we should set up here"?Asked Link."Sure,this is just as good a place as any",Navi replied."Hmmm,perhaps I should of brought a sleeping bag",Link jokingly commented.Link asked Navi to go search for any nice places to curl up and sleep for the night,while Link gathered twigs and leaves to assemble a sort of makeshift blanket.By about two hours past sunset Link had completed his natural quilt,and Navi had found a nice place inside a hollowed out tree.Although a bit cramped,it was better than staying outside all night,especially as Link began to hear rain and thunder from outside.The duo soon drifted off into slumber.  
  
"Link! Link! Wake up! Help"! Navi shouted into Link's ear.Our young hero reluctantly woke up to the fairy's high pitched screeching,still hearing the thunder and rain from outside."(yawn)Wha...what is it Navi"?Link asked groggily."I...I heard something outside.It dosen't sound natural",Navi said."Huh?Navi,your probably just hearing things.Can we please go back to sleep"?Link begged."No,but I swear.I'm not screwing around here,I really heard something",Navi frantically stated."(sigh)Fine,i'll go look around.I hope your happy,now i'm going to get all wet just to make sure the monsters don't creep up under your bed",Link said in mocking tone.  
  
Link stepped out of the little tree nook with both his sword and shield in hand.The rain fell hard on him,and the weather conditions seemed to be that of an all out storm.Within seconds he was completely soaked,and quite agitated that Navi had sent him out to look for some invisible boogeymen.Finally,after looking around for a few minutes,Link returned with a very annoyed and determined look on his face."It's all safe you little bugger.Now i'm going back to sleep and........ack!What the hell"!? He was thrown away from the small shelter by some unseen force,although it seemed to be not very powerful as it sent Link flying only mere inches.In the climatic lighting of the storm,Link wasn't able to see well,and was only able to make out the bare figure of the mysterious stranger.  
  
"Hey,who are you"?Link asked.There was no replied, just eerie clicking sounds and crackely trotting.Like the sound of a jogging horse,only the noise of every step seemed to be sort of cut in half.From what he heard,it didn't seem to be too fast,and seemed to be moving in a strange automatic fasion,as if it were something mechanical.Link was then punched in the face by a cold boney fist,shortley followed by a whimpery snarl.Link then stood up with his sword unsheathed and his shield in hand,ready to do battle with the mysterious foe.Through another flash of lightning,Link was finally able to make out the full figure of this adversary.It was a short stuby figure,about a few inches smaller than Link.It had eerie glowing eyes,and bucked teeth from his skull-like head.It appeared to closely resemble a skelliton,and had it's arms outstretched like some kind of hungry zombie.  
  
With two quick swipes of his sword Link was able to decapitate the strange boney nemesis,and collected a blue rupee in the process.All of a sudden Link was attacked from the behind,it seemed to be the same kind of enemy.Again Link swiped at the enemy and defeated it.Then Link was attacked from the behind and left,the combined force of the two knocking him to the ground.Once again,they were both easily taken care of by Link's swordsmanship.But they just kept coming.For every two Link defeated three would come in it's place and attack.Although Link was able to keep on his toes against the seemingly endless hoard of creatures for nearly an hour,fatigue eventually kicked in and he was inevitabley overcome by the skellitons.He lay on the ground,gasping for air as his muscles ached and body tired.Several of the skellitons then bent down,and started taking tiny nibbles of Link's flesh.Link tried to swat them away,but his horribly drowsy form was no match for their numbers.Link started thinking that it was perhaps the end.That he was going to die then and there,being eaten alive by a bunch of filthy bone zombies.  
  
Link then noticed a small brink of light appearing from the east.It looked as though sunrise approached."Great",Link thought almost sarcastically,"At least i'll die seeing the beauty of a sunrise".Link then noticed the skelliton men all stand up,looking away from Link's weakened form.Their bright orange pupils narrowed,and they all started walking away from Link.Link got his head up long enough to see the group dig themselves into the ground,appearently the skelliton creatures were nocturnal.Link then passed out.  
  
"Link....Link wake up".Eyes a flutter,his body full of fiery pain,Link slowly replied to the voice."Na.....Navi? Is that you"? Link sputtered out."Yeah,it's me.Drink this,it'l help",Navi said,drifting above the glass jar that had been placed upon Link's chest.He slowly reached up,squinting in pain as his aching muscles were being set into motion.Finally he reached up and pushed the bottle near his chin.He opened his mouth,and carefully started drinking down the liquid into his orifice."Gak! This stuff tastes like rotted cherries"! Link exclaimed. "Oh quit being a baby.It'l help to make you feel better",Navi said.Surely enough upon drinking the concoction his pain began to ease away,and his bruises and cuts dissapated into mere scars."Wow.That's some pretty good stuff",Link said."Ya' feel okay now"?Navi asked. "Never felt better",Link said, jumping to his knees."Well good.We have a full day of traveling to do,we musn't be hasty.Let's get going",Navi said,almost triumphantly leading the way."Okay little miss navigator,let's go".Navi simply rolled her eyes,and they both were on their way.  
  
Some hours passed,the dense crevase of trees seemed to be thinning as they walked.Both Link and Navi could tell that they were nearing Hyrule Field.Along the way they had met a mysterious talking owl that had called himself Kaepora Gaebora,who only perching there to give a strange message to Link,and then flew off.On the rest of their trip to Hyrule Castle,Link's travels seemed to go without incident.With the exception of a little farce involving a Pea Hat,they didn't seem to come in to contact with any other aggressive creatures along his way.And finally,after several days of travel through the Hyrulian plains,the walls of Hyrule Castle Town were within view.Link and Navi had made it,they were nearing the grand palace of the Hyrulian Royal Family.  



End file.
